


Winter Road

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam di poche cose è certa: odia il numero cinque e la vita le fa davvero schifo.<br/>Lavorando in un negozio di fai da te e sognando di prendere a martellate un lungo filo di luci di Natale colorate e trillanti Jingle Bells, incontrerà chi l’aiuterà a percorrere fino in fondo il lungo viale invernale su cui sta camminando, scoprendo così che magari il numero cinque non è così brutto…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Road

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 16-05-2010.

"She rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind"  
 ** _I'm crazy for this girl_ \- Evan and Jaron**  


  
  


È difficile cominciare a parlare di sé quando ci si è resi conto soltanto di recente che prima si aveva un’idea sbagliata di cose come “tenerezza” e “affetto”: come posso definire me stessa se fino a qualche tempo fa non avrei saputo definire cose ben più importanti? Eppure voglio parlarvi di me, voglio raccontarvi un pezzo della mia vita e di come molte cose in me sono cambiate in seguito a degli eventi e a delle coincidenze assurde.

Salve, io sono Miriam, all’epoca dei fatti avevo ventitre anni e in tasca una laurea triennale che fino a quel momento non mi aveva procurato il lavoro dei miei sogni; vivevo con i miei genitori e lavoravo in un grande negozio di hobbystica e fai da te – in mezzo a della roba per uomini quindi, più che altro.  
La mia più grande emozione, in quel periodo, era il senso di onnipotenza che mi dava spostarmi con la sedia girevole dalla scrivania da lavoro fino alle mensole dove tenevamo i nostri cataloghi, per prenderne uno con disinvoltura e mostrarlo ai clienti con finta aria professionale. Per non parlare poi di quando stilavo i preventivi e pigiavo sulla calcolatrice quanto su per giù ci avrebbe lasciato alla cassa il cliente di turno man mano che aggiungevamo cose alla lista della spesa. Ammetto che c’era una vena di sadismo in tutto in ciò, ma non sono mai stata una santa: sono una donna che impreca come un camionista.

Ho un aspetto molto modesto e comune, e confesso che proprio per questo non ho mai puntato ad avere un fidanzato oggettivamente bello: mi sono sempre “accontenta” dei bellocci, senza nemmeno perdere un attimo della mia vita a guardare più di tanto i begli uomini, perché li ho sempre considerati irraggiungibili per me.  
Quell’estate avevo conosciuto Stefano, un ragazzo cinque anni più grande di me e con un discreto impiego. Eravamo entrambi due lavoratori con più o meno gli stessi ritmi di vita; lui era belloccio, cercavamo entrambi compagnia e una sera come tante c’eravamo ritrovati su un divano – di non mi ricordo più chi – a pomiciare in modo spinto. L’inizio era stato fantastico, soprattutto perché al momento entrambi avevamo voglia di un rapporto più intimo – leggasi “voglia di fare sesso con una persona con cui si ha una certa intesa” – ma poi così come ad entrambi era venuta l’ansia di stare con qualcuno, ad entrambi era scemata la voglia di passare del tempo insieme.  
«Miriam» mi disse quel pomeriggio d’autunno, mentre io fissavo una mensola piena di cataloghi girellando con la sedia e pigiando in modo isterico il pollice sulla penna a molla, «credo che ormai sia chiaro ad entrambi già da un po’, no?»  
Lo fissai fingendo di non capire, perché proprio non riuscivo nemmeno a pensarlo.  
 _È finita._ Il mio orgoglio stava urlando in modo melodrammatico.  
«Chiaro… _cosa_?» mi misi a frugare fra i cataloghi per non guardarlo in faccia.  
«Non riusciamo ad andare più avanti, ultimamente ognuno di noi esce soltanto con i propri amici, e io…» sospirò. «Ammetto che sta iniziando a piacermi un’altra donna, credo che sia giusto dirtelo».  
Mi cadde un catalogo dalle mani.  
«Tutto bene?» mi domandò apprensivo.  
«Sì, tutto ok» ripresi il catalogo da terra e soffiai sulla ciocca di capelli che mi era caduta sugli occhi.  
 _Chi era quella zoccola che adesso gli piaceva?!_  
Mi schiarii la voce. «E dimmi, chi è questa ragazza?» sorrisi fingendomi tranquilla.  
«Simona».  
«Ah, Simona» annuii.  
 _Cazzo, quella zoccola era perfino più grande di lui di cinque anni, una donna in carriera con svettanti tette quinta misura, mai arrese alla gravità._  
«Quindi» fece lui, «capisci che… questo vuol dire che fra di noi è finita: non andiamo avanti, sta cominciando a piacermi un’altra…»  
“Forse ci esci pure già insieme…” aggiunsi io mentalmente.  
 _Puttana lei e puttano lui._  
«Sì, sì» gesticolai, provando a chiudere in fretta quella scena patetica, e non so per chi dei due lo fosse di più. «Penso che sia giusto così» conclusi sospirando.  
«È finita» fu lui a dirlo.  
«Sì» assentì senza guardarlo. Ci fu un breve silenzio, lui guardò l’orologio.  
«Devo tornare a lavoro, adesso» fece vago.  
«Sì» ripetei. «Ci vediamo in giro».  
«Ok» mi scoccò un ultimo bacio sulla guancia e uscì dalla mia porta e dalla mia vita.

Avevo ventitre anni e stavo nel cubicolo-ufficio in cartongesso di un negozio pieno zeppo di cose che una donna normalmente non dovrebbe né sapere usare né conoscere – perché io so quanti tipi di chiavi inglese esistono e molte altre mie amiche no? – ero appena stata mollata dal mio uomo cinque anni più grande di me per un’altra donna cinque anni più grande di lui, quindi due cose erano assolutamente certe: odiavo il numero cinque e la vita era una merda.  
Il mondo era davvero un brutto posto, bruttissimo.  
Tirai su col naso sporgendo il labbro e mi consolai andando a rimettere a posto per la milionesima volta i bastoni esposti per le tende: si andava avanti. 

  
  


\- **Winter Road** -  
 _La storia di chi ha percorso un viale d’inverno scoprendo cosa c’era sotto la neve._  


  
  


Novembre era un pessimo mese per me, e non lo dico perché in questo caso ero stata recentemente lasciata dal mio ragazzo, ma perché c’è nell’aria quell’attesa tutta natalizia che mi faceva venire voglia di procurarmi un lungo filo di luci colorate di Natale da prendere a martellate una per una. C’era dell’ironia nel fatto che avrei saputo _esattamente_ che tipo di martello usare.  
In quel periodo vendevamo come nulla fosse le vaschette e i motorini per fare fontanelle, roba che durante il resto dell’anno smerciavamo soltanto per costruire degli acquari fai da te – la gente a Natale li usava per fare le fontane per i presepi – e io mi ritrovavo a guardare con sguardo omicida tutte le eleganti palline di Natale di vetro che vendevamo.  
«A cuccia» mi mormorava Riccardo, il mio datore di lavoro, un ragazzo moro con i capelli ricci; io sospiravo e mi dicevo che quel periodo di allegria forzata presto sarebbe finito. Mancava soltanto un altro mese e mezzo a Natale, in fondo, che poteva mai essere?  
Per giunta ero in preda al primo raffreddore invernale.  
« _Etciù!_ »  
«Salute» sospirò Riccardo, facendo l’inventario. «Allora, che farai? Andrai alla festa di compleanno della tua figlioccia?»  
Mi soffiai il naso. «Pensavo di fare una cosa tipo “Ciao, tesoro, buon compleanno! Ecco qui il tuo bel regalo, ma… mi dispiace tanto: devo andare perché ho un impegno! Ma non ti preoccupare per la torta, domani tornerò a prenderne una fettina!” Che ne dici?»  
«Miriam» si passò stancamente la mano sulla fronte, «è la tua figlioccia di Cresima, ti ha fortemente scelta e voluta – a quanto dici – ed è il suo diciottesimo compleanno…»  
«Non le ho detto mica io di scegliermi come madrina, era a conoscenza di tutto il cinismo a cui stava andando incontro!»  
«Non puoi proprio fare l’enorme sforzo di stare un po’ con lei? Non dico per tutta la festa, solo un pochino: magari invece di presentarti all’inizio vai più tardi, così rimani fino al taglio della torta e fate delle foto insieme».  
Arricciai le labbra. «Odio l’idea di stare in mezzo a tutti quei ragazzi…»  
«Eddai…»  
«I giovani di oggi hanno pure pessimi gusti musicali… chissà che genere di _tunz-tunz_ metteranno su!» mi lamentai.  
«Non morirai di certo per una sola sera!» e convinta di ciò, maledetta me, andai alla festa.  
La mia auto era una monovolume di un banale grigio metallizzato a cui tenevo parecchio, e quando entrai nel piazzale su cui dava la casa di Greta – la mia figlioccia – sbarrai gli occhi terrorizzata dall’evenienza che la carrozzeria mi venisse graffiata da uno dei mocciosi proprietari di quella trentina di motorini parcheggiati lì davanti.  
Per poco un tizio non mi tagliò la strada, fermandosi giusto in tempo; irritata, abbassai il finestrino e gli urlai contro qualcosa come “Ehi! Guarda dove vai!”. Non restai nemmeno turbata quando dopo, sotto il casco, vidi due grandi occhi neri, espressivi e tondi fissarmi preoccupati di aver per poco fatto una grossa cazzata. Ben gli stava.  
«Ciao, tesoro, buon compleanno!» salutai Greta, prima che potesse buttarmi le braccia al collo.  
«Madrina!» mi urlò nell’orecchio; era raggiante, indossava un vestitino nero elegante e striminzito ed era anche pesantemente truccata – chi le aveva messo tutto quel fondotinta in faccia? Una delle tante troiette sue compagne di scuola? Immaginai quanto avesse smadonnato suo padre vedendola conciata così, ma quel giorno le avrebbe permesso tutto.  
Le consegnai il mio regalo – un paio di costosi occhiali da sole che mi aveva a malapena indicato casualmente una ventina di volte – e con aria rassegnata mi avventurai al buffet, decisa a racimolare qualcosina per passare il tempo sgranocchiando.  
Avevo ragione, lì il _tunz-tunz_ era di pessima qualità, ma quello che era ancora peggio era l’assenza di mandorle tostate e salate, _finite_. E non c’erano più neanche le patatine, _orrore_.  
«Vieni» mi disse la madre di Greta, prendendomi gentilmente per un braccio, «ti ho messo da parte qualcosa» mi portò in cucina e mi consegnò una piccola vaschetta di allumino piena di mandorle e patatine, la ringraziai e, con uno sguardo da ruminante indifferente, iniziai il mio lavoro di osservazione della gioventù bruciata.  
Masticando pigramente, vidi il classico gruppetto di ragazze passare davanti all’altrettanto classico gruppetto di fighi seduti sulle moto parcheggiate davanti al garage – il luogo del _tunz-tunz_ maledetto – e poi ecco la classica frase maschile d’esordio.  
«Ehi, Maria! C’è qualcuno che vorrebbe conoscerti!»  
Risatine da oche giulive di sottofondo.  
«Oh, ciao! Piacere, Maria!»  
Rumore di bava che striscia ai piedi di sottofondo.  
«Piacere, Marco!»  
Occhi puntati sulle tette.  
 _Quanto avrei voluto vomitare._  
«Madrina!» mi richiamò Greta, strappandomi dalle mani la vaschetta con le mie amate mandorle. «Che ci fai qui?! Vieni a ballare!!!»  
«Greta, tesoro, veramente io…» provai a farla desistere.  
«Su dai!» e mi trascinò in garage, dove ovviamente per mia sfortuna finì il _tunz-tunz_ , su cui avrei potuto selvaggiamente improvvisare, e iniziò il ballo latino americano di gruppo dell’anno con tutti i passi ben precisi, che io altrettanto ovviamente non conoscevo.  
 _Ma perché mai a ventitre anni suonati dovevo fare certe figure di merda davanti ad un’orda di diciottenni? Perché avevo dato retta a Riccardo? Io lì non avrei dovuto neanche metterci piede, porca miseria!_  
«Guarda, madrina, si fa così!» provò ad insegnarmi le mosse Greta, ma se lei mi diceva di andare a destra, io andavo irrazionalmente a sinistra, e non so dirvi nemmeno il perché. Forse perché sono sciroccata di mio.  
Dopo i nuovi cinque minuti più imbarazzanti della mia vita, finsi di aver sete e uscii fuori, andando ad accasciarmi su un motorino a caso. Poco dopo mi resi conto che il moccioso che stava passando continuamente davanti a me non era colto dall’impellente bisogno di muoversi in tal senso, ma piuttosto stava provando a farsi notare dalla sottoscritta.  
 _Ah ciccio, guarda che ho ventitre anni io, eh?_  
Scrollai la testa e ripresi a sorseggiare il mio bicchiere di aranciata; sentii qualcuno avvicinarsi a me e alzai lo sguardo verso lo sconosciuto, accigliandomi: non era il tipo che stava facendo la sfilata davanti a me, era un altro dei ragazzini invitati, un tipetto abbastanza più alto di me – notoriamente nana – con i capelli neri e il viso tondo come i suoi occhi grandi. Mi ricordò qualcuno…  
«Considerando che stai seduta sul mio motorino, posso ritenermi perdonato?» esordì con ironia.  
Istintivamente guardai la sella su cui ero seduta, poi riguardai lui. «Ah, tu sei quello di prima» ricordai, «quello che stavo per mettere sotto… Ti ho detto qualcosa di brutto?» imprecavo parecchio alla guida e in quel momento non mi ricordavo sul serio se mi fosse sfuggito qualcosa riguardo la virtù di sua madre.  
«No, no» rise scuotendo la testa, «volevo solamente dirti che mi dispiace… ti ho vista casualmente seduta sul mio motorino e sono venuto a chiederti scusa».  
«Ok» assentii con tono vago, «scuse accettate».  
Inaspettatamente allungò una mano verso di me.  
«Samuele» si presentò.  
«Miriam» ricambiai.  
«Sei la madrina di Greta» constatò, «lei a scuola parla spesso di te, dice che sei forte».  
Mi sorpresi nel sentirmi definire così, dovevo considerarlo un complimento?  
«Siete compagni di classe?» gli chiesi incuriosita.  
«No, di scuola, frequentiamo entrambi l’ultimo anno, ma in sezioni diverse. Facciamo Educazione Fisica alla stessa ora, in palestra».  
«Capisco» annuii. Quella conversazione era strana per moltissimi motivi: prima di tutto perché non facevo conoscenza con un ragazzo da un bel po’ ormai, solo che lui era _un ragazzino_ , e secondo perché paradossalmente non sembrava che lui volesse provarci con me, almeno per il momento – con una donna più grande, che fa molto figo – quanto incuriosito dalla mia persona. E non sapevo se ciò dovesse offendermi o meno.  
«Così la mia figlioccia mi ha reso famosa, a scuola» ironizzai.  
«Beh, durante i giri di corsa intorno alla palestra, mi è capitato di sentirla parlare di quel che fai, di quando l’accompagni a fare spese o le compri dei regali…» ad esser sinceri, nonostante il mio caratteraccio e il fatto che mi ostinassi a dire il contrario, io amavo molto viziare Greta.  
«Fin da quando mi ha scelta come madrina ho trattato Greta come una sorellina minore, più che come una figlioccia o una nipotina, sono contenta che lei apprezzi il modo in cui le sto vicina» ammisi onestamente.  
Mi fissò sorridendo divertito. «Ti facevo più mordace, da quel che avevo sentito».  
«Io sono _molto_ mordace…» mi finsi offesa, «a volte anche sboccata».  
«Ammetti di avere un brutto carattere, quindi?» rise.  
Sospirai. «Non sono una persona facile, diciamo…» Dei ragazzi lo richiamarono all’interno del garage.  
«Ci vediamo in giro!» si congedò.  
«Sì, sì… certo» assentii in tono vago: con una simile differenza d’età, frequentando posti diversi, che possibilità avevo di rincontrarlo? Seriamente.  
Greta mi raggiunse sorridendo, le brillavano gli occhi.  
«Che ne pensi di lui?» mi domandò.  
«Lui chi?» ero perplessa.  
«Samuele, il ragazzo con cui hai parlato!» sembrava molto eccitata.  
«Ah, lui! Seh… un tipo» concessi.  
«Mi piace da impazzire! A scuola facciamo Educazione Fisica alla stessa ora!»  
«Davvero?» feci finta di non saperlo.  
«Sì! Quando facciamo i giri intorno alla palestra, io e le ragazze facciamo di tutto per stargli intorno!»  
“Ecco come ha sentito di me!” pensai.  
«E funziona?» le chiesi. «Ha capito qualcosa?»  
«Beh, per adesso l’ho conosciuto abbastanza da poterlo invitare con discrezione alla mia festa di compleanno! Non è fantastico?»  
Mi portai il bicchiere di aranciata alla bocca. «Seh» bevvi.  
«Non ha un bel culo?»  
Mi andò il sorso di traverso e iniziai a tossire: _non potevo contemplare il culo di un diciottenne senza sentirmi una pedofila!_  
«Onestamente non ci ho fatto caso» feci vaga.  
«Vieni, vieni! Stanno per iniziare i lenti!»  
Greta sembrò ignorare il fatto che io mi sarei sentita in imbarazzo in una sala piena di diciottenni pomicioni o sul procinto di pomiciare, e imprecando sotto voce la seguii in garage. Con una faccia tosta che forse aveva preso da me, la mia figlioccia invitò Samuele a ballare con lei.  
Da un angolo, li osservai per un paio di minuti: lei sovraeccitata che arrivava a malapena a mettergli le mani sulle spalle e gli pestava i piedi parlandogli di chissà che cosa, lui che annuiva di tanto in tanto e si muoveva in modo un po’ goffo fissando spesso il soffitto. Erano mal assortiti, questo pensai, ma non l’avrei mai detto a lei.  
Ringraziando il cielo, poco dopo si spensero tutte le luci e portarono la torta in pompa magna. Applaudii e cantai _Tanti auguri_ alla mia figlioccia, mi lasciai fotografare con lei e, mangiata una fettina di torta, mi apprestai a tornare a casa.  
Salita in macchina sospirai stanca, e stavo finendo di legarmi i capelli a coda guardandomi allo specchietto retrovisore, quando sentii qualcuno battere le nocche contro il mio finestrino; mi accigliai vedendo chi fosse: Samuele.  
«Ehi» esordii abbassando il vetro.  
«Ti ho vista andar via: domani mattina inizi a lavorare presto?»  
Scrollai le spalle. «Sì, più o meno».  
«E dove lavori?»  
Inclinai appena la testa guardandolo sospettosa.  
«Ehi, Mister Samuel» lo presi in giro, dandogli un gran nome a confronto alla sua “piccola” età, «come mai tutte queste domande? Lavoro al negozio di hobbystica e fai da te in via Gerardi, comunque».  
«Tu sai che scuola frequento, perché mai io non dovrei sapere dove lavori?» sorrise divertito.  
Mi morsi un labbro non sapendo come rispondergli: che avrei dovuto dirgli?  
«Ok, adesso vado. Buonanotte» feci per chiudere finestrino.  
«Stai meglio con i capelli rialzati» si complimentò improvvisamente.  
Feci un colpetto di tosse per schiarirmi la voce. «Grazie».  
«’notte!» si decise a lasciarmi andare con un sorriso; scossi la testa e misi in moto: quel dialogo era stato curioso, ma apparentemente privo di sottintesi.

 

Quel sabato sera Riccardo mi aveva convinta a mettermi in tiro per andare a prendere qualcosa da bere e farci un giretto.  
«Sei troppo tesa ultimamente» mi aveva detto, «sembri pronta ad assaltare qualsiasi cliente che osi non sapere che tipo di vite usare per fissare un appendino».  
Mettermi in tiro per me era sinonimo di indossare una gonna e i tacchi, e di truccarmi: erano cose per me inscindibili, se dovevo vestirmi elegante o così o niente.  
Così, con un vestitino nero, un copri spalle e un paio di tacchi dodici, me ne stavo a sorseggiare del Nero d’Avola ad un tavolo di un pub discretamente elegante.  
«Stai meglio con i capelli rialzati» commentò improvvisamente Riccardo.  
«Eh, cosa?» mi sorpresi.  
«I capelli, dico» me li indicò, «stai meglio con i capelli legati all’insù: sembri una ragazzina!»  
«Ah, sì… grazie» biascicai. Riccardo alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sembrò borbottare qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
«Così fine ed elegante quando vuoi mostrare la tua femminilità, e così scorbutica e asociale quando tiri fuori tutta la tua mascolinità».  
«Credi che sia per questo che così spesso mi ritrovo senza un uomo?» ribattei con sarcasmo.  
«Potrebbe essere» concordò, agitando il proprio bicchiere, «o potrebbe anche darsi che finora non hai incontrato nessuno che apprezzi entrambi i tuoi due lati».  
«O potrebbe anche darsi che io sia sfigata e basta» aggiunsi ironica, sbattendo appena il mio bicchiere contro il suo in un accenno di brindisi. Bevve il suo ultimo sorso dal bicchiere e lo vidi aggrottare la fronte.  
«Uhm, ecco la solita frotta di ragazzini che ormai si possono trovare nei locali il sabato sera: perché mai la domenica non è giorno di scuola?» m’indicò la porta.  
Vidi entrare un gruppetto di ragazzi misti, forse fra i diciassette e i vent’anni, che portarono con loro del chiacchiericcio vivace e un paio di lamentele di ragazzine che non volevano essere importunate dai maschietti – ma in verità volevano esserlo eccome.  
Restai sorpresa quando vidi un giubbotto dai colori e dal modello familiare, mi sembrava una coincidenza troppo assurda, eppure… si girò verso di me, mi vide e mi sorrise facendomi ciao-ciao con la mano. Alzai le sopracciglia e gli feci ciao-ciao a mia volta.  
«Chi è?» s’incuriosì Riccardo.  
«È il ragazzino che piace alla mia figlioccia, l’ho conosciuto al suo compleanno» riassunsi.  
«Ah. E come mai Greta non è con lui?»  
«Credo che non stia funzionando molto la sua tecnica, le dovrò insegnare qualcosa…» presi il cellulare dalla borsetta. «La chiamo e le dico che lui è qui, così se è nei dintorni ci raggiunge» portai il telefono all’orecchio.  
«Troppo tardi» mormorò Riccardo, «il moccioso sta venendo qui» mi affrettai a chiudere la chiamata.  
«Ciao!» mi salutò chinandosi e scoccandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ciao» ricambiai rimettendo il cellulare al suo posto, in tutta fretta.  
«Sto andando al banco» disse Riccardo, alzandosi, «vuoi qualcosa?» mi chiese. Con lo sguardo provai a fargli capire di non lasciarmi da sola con quel ragazzino, ma fu inutile: si stava dileguando di proposito, _bastardo_.  
«No, grazie: sono a posto così».  
Riccardo si alzò e Samuele prese il suo posto.  
Io nelle mie vesti più eleganti di fronte ad un ragazzino in jeans, felpazza d’ordinanza e giubbotto.  
«Te lo ricordi il mio nome, vero?» mi prese in giro.  
«Samuele» lo guardai seccata, «non sono il tipo di persona che dopo aver conosciuto qualcuno ad una festa ne dimentica subito il nome». Sbagliato, lo ero eccome: una volta a diciassette anni ero arrivata addirittura a pomiciare con un tizio ad una festa senza più ricordarmi come diavolo si chiamasse. Ero un po’ brilla, però. «Come mai da questi parti?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ogni tanto con i miei amici vengo qui, prendiamo qualcosa da bere e poi torniamo in giro».  
«Capisco» tamburellai le dita sul tavolo.  
«Hai di nuovo i capelli legati» sorrise.  
«Seh».  
«Sei proprio sexy, stasera!»  
Risi, perché sia dal tono, sia dalla faccia pulita che aveva, sembrava proprio il tipo di persona che non avrebbe mai detto ad una donna che fosse sexy, semmai avrebbe usato l’aggettivo “bella”, senza nemmeno usare un inutile superlativo: il suo era stato un complimento schietto velato di ironia, nessuna malizia.  
«Ehi, Mister Samuel, che c’è? Vuoi provare l’ebbrezza di provarci con una donna più grande di te?»  
Incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, con aria interessata. «Davvero sei più grande di me? Mentalmente quanti anni pensi di avere?»  
«Quaranta» risposi prontamente e in modo onesto.  
«Perché finora hai vissuto intensamente o perché finora hai vissuto bruciando tutto?»  
Storsi la bocca e agitai il bicchiere per far roteare il liquido dentro. «Non credo di aver vissuto tutto talmente pienamente da sentirmi addosso più anni dei miei, credo che piuttosto certe volte mi pesino sulle spalle le cose che ho fatto di fretta per non perdere tempo, bruciando tutto» inspirai a fondo, «ma non penso che siano cose che tu possa capire, non avendo superato ancora i venti e non essendo ancora in cerca di un lavoro stabile».  
«Prima dei vent’anni c’erano cose che pensavi che gli altri non potessero capire?»  
Trattenni un po’ il respiro, capendo dove volesse arrivare. «Sì».  
«Quindi anch’io potrei avere cose che tu non puoi capire».  
«Ma ci sono passata, posso capire» ma lui proseguì imperterrito.  
«E non è detto che io non pensi già a quello che passerò alla tua età: sto finendo la scuola, con i miei capita di parlare della crisi economica del nostro paese, mi capita di pensare a che farò dopo. Forse non posso capire, ma posso immaginare, no?»  
«Forse» gli concessi. «E tu, mentalmente quanti anni pensi di avere?»  
«Quaranta» sorrise in modo furbo.  
«Perché finora hai vissuto intensamente o perché finora hai vissuto bruciando tutto?» rigirai la sua domanda.  
«Perché non mi piace lasciarmi sfuggire le cose, amo vivere tutto quello che mi capita, fino in fondo» vide alle mie spalle Riccardo riavvicinarsi. «È il tuo fidanzato?» chiese a bruciapelo.  
«No, è il mio datore di lavoro».  
«Ehi, sexy girl!» mi prese in giro. «Fai la ragazzaccia uscendo col tuo capo?» si alzò dal tavolo.  
«Siamo soltanto amici, mi ha invitato a bere qualcosa insieme senza alcun doppio fine: sei tu il malizioso, Mister Samuel» sottolineai ironica; sorrise.  
«Ci si rivede in giro!» lasciò il posto a Riccardo.  
Il mio datore di lavoro mi guardò con uno sguardo carico di sottintesi.  
«Piace alla tua figlioccia, eh?»  
«È solo un ragazzino» minimizzai agitando una mano, «lascialo divertirsi a girarmi intorno: tanto non ha alcuna chance».  
«Perché così facendo rimpolpa anche il tuo ego?» insinuò.  
«Uhm» ponderai, «anche, forse… non so» portai il bicchiere alle labbra e ponderai con attenzione la ventata di aria fresca che Samuele aveva appena portato su di me con le sue poche parole… ma forse avrebbe smesso presto di girarmi intorno, no?

 

La cosa buffa di lavorare in un negozio di fai da te ed essere donna è il fatto che _sai capire_ le altre donne quando tentano di parlare in _uomesco_.  
«Prego?» dissi perplessa alla cliente, risistemandomi velocemente i capelli all’insù con un mollettone colorato.  
«Mio marito mi ha detto di comprare una _rucola_ » ripeté convinta.  
«Una _rucola_ , signora? Ne è certa? No, perché siccome c’è un ortofrutticolo proprio qui di fronte…» sentii qualcuno alle mie spalle trattenere malamente una risata, mi voltai: Samuele.  
Mi accigliai come a dirgli “E tu che ci fai qui?” e lui con un cenno della testa m’indicò una signora poco più in là, probabilmente sua madre.  
«Dunque» tornai alla cliente, «se suo marito le ha per caso detto anche di che misura la vuole, credo che intendesse una _brugola_ ».  
«Ah, sì! Ecco come si chiamava! _Brucola_!»  
«BruGola» la corressi, «chiave a brugola» le feci cenno di seguirmi verso il reparto chiavi.  
«Miriam» mi richiamò Riccardo, «penso io alla signora, potresti mostrare a loro le nostre credenze componibili?» m’indicò Samuele e sua madre.  
 _Bastardo, si ricordava di Samuele e mi stava mettendo di proposito in quella situazione._  
«Certamente» sorrisi mio malgrado e li guidai verso il cubicolo-ufficio in cartongesso posto verso metà negozio.  
Li feci accomodare sulle due poltroncine davanti alla scrivania e, girellando con la mia fida sedia con le rotelle, cominciai a raccattare tutti i cataloghi.  
Mostrai alla madre del ragazzo i nostri prodotti e in che colori erano disponibili, le feci anche un preventivo; ogni tanto io e Samuele ci lanciavamo delle occhiate, ma sembravamo più che altro incuriositi di dove ci stesse portando quella buffa faccenda. Se solo sua madre avesse saputo…  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Comunque, signora, se vuole domani mattina posso chiamare il nostro rappresentante per chiedergli se è possibile averne una da ottantacinque centimetri di questo colore, senza alcun impegno, ovviamente» pigiai nervosamente il tastino della penna a molla più volte.  
«Ok, allora magari» si rivolse al figlio, «domani vieni tu per sapere la risposta? Io ho impegni…»  
«Sì, verrò io» le rispose.  
 _Te pareva…_  
Sospirai girellando. «Bene».  
«Dovrei vedere anche per delle viti…» mi disse la madre.  
«Dica pure al mio capo» l’invitai con un sorriso a rivolgersi a Riccardo.  
Si alzarono ed uscimmo dall’ufficio salutandoci, o meglio, Samuele fece finta di salutarmi: lasciò sua madre, fece il giro inverso e tornò da me, che stavo sistemando delle cassette per la posta su uno scaffale.  
«Come mai siete venuti proprio qui?» gli chiesi fissandolo dal basso – ero accucciata a terra.  
«A mamma serviva una credenza a buon prezzo e le ho detto che qui c’era un buon negozio che forse ne vendeva…» rispose con fare innocente.  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa. «Tu…»  
«Io?»  
«Tu dovresti smetterla…»  
«Di fare cosa?»  
«Andiamo» mi alzai da terra, «lo sai cosa!» ma lui allungò velocemente una mano e mi tolse il mollettone dai capelli. «Ehi!» protestai.  
«Te lo restituirò domani!» rise indietreggiando e andando via.  
Boccheggiai e, guardandolo sorridermi, non riuscii a dirgli di no.

 

Ero in punta di piedi a sistemare dei rami di edera finta su uno scaffale, quando sentii il fruscio tipico del giubbotto di qualcuno che cammina trafelato.  
«Ciao, sexy girl!» mi salutò scoccandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ehi, Mister Samuel!» sospirai. «Ce l’hai il mollettone?» lo guardai torvamente; lui allungò le mani a pugno verso di me.  
«Destra o sinistra?» m’invitò a scegliere; sbuffai alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «E dai!»  
«Sinistra» risposi; lui sorrise in modo furbo e aprì la mano: era un mollettone a righe, nei colori dell’arcobaleno, ma non era il mio.  
«Per te!» mi disse.  
«E il mio?» ero basita.  
«Qui!» aprì l’altra mano, dove c’era il mio vecchio mollettone, e me l’attaccò sulla manica della maglia blu col logo verde del negozio.  
Presi entrambe le mollette sospirando seccata. «Non avresti dovuto».  
«È solo una molletta, corrisponde per caso ad una rosa rossa?»  
«No!» gli feci cenno di seguirmi nell’ufficio.  
«E allora?»  
Entrammo nel cubicolo, chiusi la porta alle sue spalle e abbassai le veneziane della finestra che dava sull’interno del negozio; mi accasciai sulla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania.  
«Dovresti smetterla» gli dissi ancora una volta, mentre lui si sedeva di fronte a me.  
«Di fare cosa?»  
«Hai il coraggio di chiedermelo di nuovo?» sbottai.  
Mi guardò sornione. «Tu non sei curiosa?»  
«Di cosa?» mi esasperai.  
«Di quello che potrebbe esserci».  
Lo guardai per un attimo, accigliandomi e trattenendo irrazionalmente il respiro, perché sì, ammetto che _qualcosa_ l’avevo sentito fin dal primo momento in cui c’eravamo parlati, ma lui era un ragazzino! Aveva a malapena diciotto anni! Mi faceva paura che quel qualcosa l’avesse sentito anche lui, mi portava a sentire l’esigenza di scappare dalle sue allusioni.  
«Toglimi una curiosità: ma tu l’hai capito o no che piaci a Greta?» e fu il suo turno di sbuffare e alzare gli occhi.  
«Sì».  
«Bene, ecco» presi un catalogo e lo sfogliai velocemente, «perché non esci con lei?» mi spinse ad abbassare il catalogo e puntò gli occhi nei miei.  
«Vuoi seriamente giocare a fare il cupido fra me e lei?»  
«No, vorrei seriamente che la _mia figlioccia_ fosse felice. È la _mia figlioccia_ , capito?» glielo dissi in tono fermo, in modo che capisse che l’ultimo dei miei pensieri era rubare il ragazzo a Greta, nell’ipotesi che lui mi fosse piaciuto sul serio.  
«Io e Greta non abbiamo molto di cui parlare…»  
«Perché io e te sì, invece?» ribattei sarcastica; trovai la pagina del catalogo che cercavo, gli indicai un armadietto. «Di’ a tua madre che questo qui sono disponibili a farglielo di faggio, se vuole, altrimenti in noce chiaro».  
«Glielo dirò» assentì. «Ma proprio non sei curiosa?» insisté. «La reputi una perdita di tempo? Tempo che hai già bruciato abbastanza…» insinuò.  
Posai il catalogo e poggiai le braccia sulle ginocchia, chinandomi verso di lui.  
«Sam» gli parlai pazientemente, «hai diciotto anni e io ventitre…»  
«Scommetto che se fossi io ad averne ventitre non avresti problemi».  
«Esattamente» risposi schietta. «Per giunta siamo in fasi della vita totalmente diverse! Tu vai ancora a scuola, io mi sono laureata da poco e lavoro! Siamo… siamo completamente diversi, io sento l’esigenza di un uomo, non di un ragazzo!»  
«E tu mi piaci e basta».  
Me lo disse con una convinzione così sincera e in parte ingenua – l’ingenuità della sua età – che non potei fare a meno di sorridere. _Era tenero._  
«Ma cosa ti piace così tanto di me?!»  
«Hai carattere».  
«Un brutto carattere» precisai, «il motivo per cui molti mi definiscono un uomo, più che una donna».  
«Sei ironica e sai sempre rigirare il discorso a tuo favore».  
«Questo si chiama manipolare le persone, e non è una bella cosa».  
«Credo che tu abbia un gran cuore, anche se lo nascondi».  
E a questo non seppi replicare.  
«Senti» proseguì lui, «perché non usciamo insieme, solo per vedere come va…»  
«E dove potremmo mai andare?» feci ironica. «Al cinema il sabato pomeriggio?»  
«A me piace fotografare, alle volte vado in posti particolari: ti va di venire con me?»  
«Dove?»  
Scosse la testa, lasciandomi intendere che non mi avrebbe detto il luogo. «Ti va?»  
Mi passai la mano sulla fronte. Io dovevo dirgli di no.  
«Sì». Infatti.  
Mi fece un sorriso meraviglioso, mi scoccò un bacio veloce sulla guancia e si alzò, andando di fretta verso l’uscita – quasi avesse paura che io cambiassi idea da un momento all’altro.  
«Domani per la pausa pranza non tornare a casa: verrò a prenderti! Porto io da mangiare!»  
«Cos…? Dov…?»  
Niente, era già andato via. E con lui quel dolce venticello che mi rallegrava sempre.

 

«Non torni a casa?» mi chiese Riccardo, non vedendomi salire in macchina alla chiusura del negozio.  
«No» tirai su col naso provando ad essere disinvolta, «aspetto qualcuno».  
«Chi?» sorrise sornione aprendo la sua macchina. «Il ragazzo di ieri?»  
«È che sono troppo buona: mi ha fatto tenerezza e gli ho detto di sì» sbuffai. «Vedrai che mi porterà in qualche posto tipico dei giri dei ragazzini, e io mi sentirò terribilmente in imbarazzo: lui lo capirà, comprenderà finalmente che non è il caso di continuare e ognuno di noi tornerà sulla propria strada».  
«Perfetto, allora» continuò a sorridere salendo in auto. «Buona fortuna!»  
«Seh» annuii. Lui andò via e per poco non incontrò Samuele, _in macchina._  
«Ma ce l’hai la patente?» gli chiesi perplessa, quando lui abbassò il finestrino. Velocemente, prese il portafogli e mi mostrò il documento.  
«Sapevo che me l’avresti chiesto» disse con aria di sufficienza, «l’ho presa giusto tre settimane fa!»  
«Bene» che in realtà suonò come “male”; salii in macchina.  
«Per far prima oggi sono andato a scuola in auto» m’informò mentre uscivamo dal parcheggio di fronte al negozio, e in effetti sui sedili posteriori vidi il suo zaino, «così appena uscito sarei passato subito da te».  
«E da mangiare?»  
Sorrise. «Te l’avevo detto che ci avrei pensato io, no? Fidati» e che stavo facendo, del resto? Cambiai frequenza all’autoradio.  
«E così ti piace la fotografia…» provai ad intavolare un discorso.  
«E tu? Lavori in un negozio di hobbystica e non hai un hobby?»  
«Spiritoso!... Una volta disegnavo… dipingevo…»  
«E poi?»  
«E poi ho smesso».  
«Perché?»  
«Fatti miei» mi accigliai; mi voltai a guardarlo e lo vidi imbronciarsi e farmi gli occhioni da cucciolo, borbottai delle imprecazioni. «Ho smesso perché credevo che non mi avrebbe portata da nessuna parte».  
«Beh, anch’io penso che la fotografia non mi porterà da nessuna parte, avrò un lavoro serio un giorno, ma nel frattempo mi rilassa, mi aiuta ad analizzare meglio quel che sento e quel che vedo».  
«Dietro l’obiettivo ti concentri sulle cose apparentemente inutili e le catturi in cerca di un qualche senso?»  
«Sì, mi aiuta a distrarmi dalle cose più pesanti che mi circondano: faccio una macro, magari catturando tutte le sfumature di qualche strano verme di un tipo che ormai si vedono solo in campagna, e scopro un mondo intero a cui non avevo mai prestato troppa attenzione, anche se questo fa schifo come esempio» ridemmo insieme.  
«Facevo anch’io così, quando disegnavo» ammisi, «una volta ho disegnato delle chiocciole su un vecchio lavabo».  
«Davvero?» rise.  
«Sì, era… Ricordo che aveva piovuto da poco, ero in campagna e c’era questo grosso lavandino fatto di roccia fuori di casa dei miei nonni, e c’erano queste chioccioline marroni e tondissime che ci camminavano piano sopra… C’era… c’era odore di pioggia, le foglie verdi gocciolavano e gli uccellini erano tornati a cinguettare… e ho voluto disegnare la scena».  
«Per bloccarla nel tempo e vederla meglio mentre lo facevi, no?» continuò lui. «Mentre fotografi o disegni ti perdi dentro a quel che fai. È una bella sensazione».  
«Già» sospirai; mi accorsi che aveva appena imboccato la strada per il mare. «Stiamo andando al mare?» mi sorpresi. «Con questo tempo? Sta arrivando l’inverno!»  
«Il mare d’inverno è fantastico» annuì con veemenza, «è trascurato, non c’è nessuno… ed è _incazzato_!» rise. «Ti piacerà, ti somiglia!»  
«Perché sono trascurata, sola come un cane ed incazzata?» feci ironica. «Grazie, è il più bel complimento che nessuno mi abbia mai fatto!»  
«No» scosse la testa, «ti somiglia perché è irrequieto, segue il vento senza sosta e non si preoccupa del fatto che gli altri non si preoccupino di lui».  
E non seppi che replicargli. Stavo iniziando sul serio ad odiare il fatto che fosse capace di zittirmi.  
Molti anni fa, più di quindici forse, avevano iniziato a costruire delle casette abusive sulla spiaggia, poi i futuri proprietari erano stati bloccati e i lavori si erano fermati a metà. Fatto stava che le costruzioni non erano mai state abbattute: fu lì che ci fermammo.  
C’era un vento salmastro a scompigliarci i capelli, mi strinsi nelle spalle e lo seguii fino ai muretti che delimitavano quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il porticato delle case dalla spiaggia.  
Ci sedemmo su un muretto basso e lui aprì lo zaino che aveva portato con sé.  
«Ecco» mi porse un sacchetto unto; lo guardai scettica.  
«Dunque è così che hai pensato al pranzo? Con della rosticceria unta di olio usato chissà quante volte?»  
«Tzé!» schioccò la lingua. «Guarda che questa è la miglior focaccia della città! Annusa!» aprì il sacchetto invitandomi a farlo. «L’odore non ti ricorda i vecchi forni di una volta? Il profumo di erbe aromatiche, di sale grosso e di…»  
«Casa» terminai io per lui annusando meglio e guardando i tranci ora più incuriosita.  
«Sì, sa di casa» annuì sorridendo, prese un tovagliolo e me ne diede un pezzo. «Non è come quella che faceva mia nonna, ma l’odore me la ricorda molto» prese un trancio per lui e continuò a parlare a bocca piena. «È di una rosticceria dietro la scuola» deglutì, «una volta avevo avuto una pessima giornata, un’interrogazione era andata male, mi ero fatto male ad un polso durante l’ora di Educazione Fisica e per finire avevo perso la coincidenza che mi avrebbe portato alla stazione degli autobus per prendere l’altro mezzo per tornare a casa: avrei dovuto andare alla stazione a piedi. Poi ad un tratto, passando da dietro la scuola, ho sentito questo profumo, ho visto esposte sul bancone un paio di teglie e… nonostante fossi lontano da casa e volessi tornarci presto per piagnucolare sulle mie disgrazie, mi sono sentito a casa. Dopo aver mandato giù un paio di bocconi, ovviamente» ridemmo.  
«Non sapevo che lì ci fosse una rosticceria che fa cose così buone» commentai.  
Lui scosse la testa. «Perché è molto piccola, ha a malapena un’insegna di legno sopra la porta, non si nota molto, ma sono le piccole cose a rivelarsi poi sempre più grandi del previsto, no?» ammiccò.  
«Già» abbozzai un sorriso.  
Dopo aver mangiato mi passò una lattina di cola; iniziai a giocherellare con la linguetta metallica.  
«E cosa vorresti fotografare qui?» mi guardai intorno; si strinse nelle spalle.  
«A te cosa piacerebbe? C’è qualcosa che ti colpisce?»  
«Non so…» il mio sguardo vagò verso la spiaggia; mi accigliai sorpresa. «E quella cosa che si muove cos’è?... Cielo, è un paguro!» risi. «Un paguro sulla spiaggia con questo tempo?»  
Lui si alzò con la macchina fotografica alla mano.  
«Ehi, che fai?» gli dissi ridendo. «Lascia in pace quel povero paguro, non fotografarlo! Magari sta andando a fare i suoi bisogni e tu vai lì a flasharlo! Non è educato sai?» rise anche lui.  
«Un paio di foto soltanto! Lo chiamerò “Paguro Miriamino”!» piegò le ginocchia e cominciò a fare degli scatti.  
Storsi il naso, ironica. «Che brutto nome!»  
«È il tuo!»  
«Appunto! Non mi è mai piaciuto!» tornò a sedersi accanto a me.  
«Avresti preferito un altro nome?» mi domandò, puntando l’obiettivo verso due gabbiani in volo. Ricordai improvvisamente qualcosa dopo un’infinità di tempo.  
«Sai che da bambina avrei voluto tanto chiamarmi Cristina come Cristina D’Avena?»  
«Cosa?!» scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sul serio! Sapevo a memoria un sacco di sigle di cartoni animati – lei le cantava tutte, era il mio mito – così avrei voluto avere il suo nome» feci spallucce.  
«E in quanti sanno di questo tuo _torbido_ segreto?» ironizzò.  
«Credo…» ci riflettei su, «nessuno» conclusi.  
Rise di più, apparentemente senza motivo, scattò una foto ai nostri piedi, l’uno accanto all’altro e con tipi di scarpe abbastanza diverse, seppur comode e basse, e si alzò per cambiare posizione.  
«Cosa stai facendo?!» mi stupii quando lo vidi sedersi dall’altro lato del muretto, dandomi le spalle, e chinarsi verso il basso all’indietro, fino a quasi appoggiare la testa sulla sabbia.  
«Voglio scattare una foto al mare a testa sotto» fu l’ovvia risposta.  
«E non ti basterebbe scattare una foto normale e poi rigirarla con un qualsiasi programma di grafica?!»  
«Troppo facile! E poi l’effetto non sarebbe lo stesso!»  
«Perché ho l’impressione che finirai per farti male?» avrei voluto trattenerlo, ma provai imbarazzo nel non sapere dove mettergli le mani addosso senza in qualche modo sembrare maliziosa o abbracciarlo.  
«Tranquilla, faccio un paio di scatti e mi rialzo!»  
«Che c’è di bello in una foto a testa sotto?!» borbottai.  
«Un punto di vista diverso».  
«Già, un punto di vista parecchio alternativo!» scostò la macchina fotografica dal viso e mi guardò ridendo: il viso luminoso, un paio di ciocche di capelli corti sugli occhi e l’orlo della maglia sollevata appena dalla cintura dei jeans che mostrava quei centimetri di pelle preludio degli addominali che… _Aveva diciotto anni!_ Provai a trattenermi dal fare pensieri sconci.  
«Hai finito di fare foto a testa in giù?» gli chiesi sbuffando.  
Schioccò la lingua. «No, ancora no» mi scattò una foto all’improvviso. «Adesso sì!» sorrise soddisfatto; arricciai il naso e gli feci una linguaccia.  
«Dai, riaccompagnami a lavoro» sospirai raccogliendo le nostre cartacce, «c’è molta strada da fare, non vorrei arrivare in ritardo» si rialzò.  
«Ma almeno ti è piaciuto quest’appuntamento?»  
«Non è stato un appuntamento in _quel senso_ » mi lamentai, «siamo soltanto usciti insieme come due buoni amici» mi fermai e gli pizzicai la guancia, «come sorella maggiore e fratello minore» sorrisi un po’ crudele; lui storse la bocca.  
«Non ho mai avuto pensieri incestuosi».  
«Allora non iniziare ad averli, no?» replicai salendo in macchina; lui mise in moto.  
«Credo che dovrò trovare un altro modo per convincerti, allora» sospirò teatrale.  
«Dici? Guarda che sono irremovibile».  
«Ma se mi hai detto di Cristina D’Avena!» rise.  
«Ok» gesticolai, «mi hai fatto un po’ sbottonare, mi hai smosso ma non mi ha schiodato» tenni a precisare.  
«Con tutte le tenaglie e i martelli che hai dentro al negozio, dubito che cercando bene non troverò prima o poi il modo di schiodarti» sorrise furbo.  
Mi passai una mano sulla fronte. «Tu mi farai impazzire» e stavolta mi rivolse un sorriso dolce ed enigmatico, dal retrogusto malinconico.  
Ecco, mi avrebbe fatto impazzire _davvero_.  
Si fermò davanti al negozio mentre Riccardo stava per riaprire.  
«Quando ci rivedremo, adesso?» mi domandò.  
«Mai» risi, scendendo dalla sua auto.  
«Bugiarda».  
«Pretestuoso».  
«Cocciuta».  
«Senti chi parla!» richiusi lo sportello; si affacciò dal finestrino.  
«Non ho ancora il tuo numero!»  
«E non vivi bene senza?» In modo melodrammatico fece l’atto di pugnalarsi al cuore. Mi morsi un labbro scuotendo la testa ridendo. «Dammi il tuo cellulare…» me lo porse e digitai velocemente il mio numero per poi farmi uno squillo. «È l’ultimo numero chiamato» l’avvisai.  
«E come posso ringraziarti di questa gentilezza, sexy girl?»  
«Non ringraziandomi» ribattei secca. «Dai, il negozio è aperto, vado».  
«Ci sentiamo?» mi domandò speranzoso rimettendo le mani sul volante.  
«Uhm… forse» e dovette capire che era un sì, perché sorrise e andò via suonando il clacson un’ultima volta prima di uscire dal parcheggio.  
L’affetto non è solo un’inclinazione sentimentale, un moto dell’animo, è anche detto di chi viene colpito da una malattia. Ed effettivamente io mi stavo ammalando. 

  
  


"Would you look at her  
she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel.  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl"  
 ** _I'm crazy for this girl_ \- Evan and Jaron**  


  
  


Mi avviai a passo di marcia verso lo scaffale con quelle stracazzo di lucine di Natale colorate che suonavano pure: con un ghigno sadico misi finalmente a tacere _Jingle Bells_ – immaginai perfino delle povere renne implorarmi pietà con i lacrimoni agli occhi – e soddisfatta tornai al lato meno natalizio del negozio; di sottecchi vidi Riccardo scuotere la testa rassegnato.  
Me ne stavo accucciata a sistemare dei chiodi per misura, quando il mio cellulare prese a squillare spandendo _piacevolmente_ nell’aria la nuova suoneria che avevo scelto: _This is Halloween_ da _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.  
Sospirai strizzando gli occhi vedendo che era Samuele a chiamarmi; mi schiarii la voce.  
«Pronto?» mi riabbassai nuovamente a terra per continuare a lavorare.  
«Ciao, sei al lavoro?»  
«Sì, stavo sistemando dei chiodi al ritmo da strapazzo di _Jingle Bells_ » sbuffai.  
«Non ti piace il Natale?» rise.  
«Scherzi? La festa durante la quale si deve essere buoni per forza? Il tripudio di miele e zucchero avverso al mio squisito cinismo? Come può non piacermi?»  
«Tu sei una di quelli che pensa che bisognerebbe essere buoni tutto l’anno?»  
«Buoni tutto l’anno? Beh, fosse stato così, Bin Laden e Saddam Hussein non sarebbero esistiti, sai che noia poi?»  
«Capodanno almeno ti piace?» incalzò ironico.  
«Finisce un anno, perdi un altro anno della tua vita, cosa c’è da festeggiare?»  
«Ma allora che festa ti piace?»  
Ci riflettei su brevemente. «Halloween».  
«Che è una festa d’importazione».  
«E che c’è di male?» scrollai le spalle. «Che farai per Natale?» provai a cambiare discorso.  
«Starò a casa con la famiglia e poi vedrò un film con gli amici. Tu?»  
«Più o meno uguale».  
Un sospiro paziente. «Senti, non immagini perché ti ho chiamata?»  
«Per chiedermi se sono felice?»  
«No, per chiederti se vuoi uscire con me».  
Soffiai su una ciocca di capelli che mi era finita sugli occhi.  
«No, non voglio uscire con te».  
«Perché?!»  
«Te lo ripeto un’altra volta: perché sei abbastanza più piccolo di me e perché piaci alla mia figlioccia! Non potrei mai rubare un ragazzo a Greta, e spero solo che lei non sappia mai che siamo _già_ usciti insieme una volta, Dio mio!» mi esasperai.  
«Lei non mi piace, non c’è sintonia fra di noi» si lamentò, «e anche se fosse, non puoi costringermi ad uscire con lei, se non mi piace».  
«Così come tu non puoi costringermi ad uscire con te» puntualizzai.  
«La differenza sottile è che io ti piaccio, invece».  
Posai malamente una scatola di chiodi a terra. «Com…? Cos…? Perch…?» annaspai; strinsi gli occhi. «Ascoltami, non può funzionare fra di noi, chiaro? Perché viviamo in due mondi diversi, va bene?»  
«Che ne dici di un’innocente cioccolata calda in un bar del centro storico? In pubblico e nel tardo pomeriggio» propose.  
«Sam…» mugugnai.  
«Ho detto _innocente_ » ripeté.  
«E _innocente_ vale nella mia testa o nella tua?» lo sentii sorridere.  
«Ho voglia di vederti».  
Mi passai una mano sul volto, mi accorsi anche che mi stava tremando, perché non ricordavo quand’era stata l’ultima volta che un uomo mi aveva detto con tono così sincero che aveva voglia di vedermi e passare del tempo con me. Quando si è una coppia è naturale vedersi, ma averne la voglia, il desiderio, e dirlo con coscienza ti scuote dentro.  
 _Ho voglia di vederti_ : una frase così semplice e scontata da far tremare i polsi, se te la senti dire ad alta voce.  
Mi morsi un labbro quando mi resi conto che avrei voluto abbracciarlo e tempestargli una guancia di baci. Mi massaggiai il collo sospirando.  
«Ok, solo una cioccolata al bar, però».  
«Quando posso passare da te?» si entusiasmò cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
Guardai l’orologio. «Chiudiamo alle otto e dieci circa: passa, prendiamo la cioccolata e poi torniamo a casa per cena» almeno con la scusa della cena avrei avuto un modo per tagliare la corda subito.  
«Ok» mi sembrò raggiante, «a dopo, allora!»  
«A dopo» chiusi la linea.  
Sapevo che di questo passo mi sarei rovinata da sola, ma… non sapevo mai cos’altro fare, quando lo sentivo o lo vedevo sorridere.  
Quel sorriso stava sgretolando ogni cosa.

 

«Contento?» gli chiesi dopo aver ordinato. «Pensa che avrei anche potuto bussare al tuo finestrino, quando sei arrivato, e dirti “Bene, adesso che mi hai vista posso anche andare!” e invece no, sono rimasta».  
«Che magnanima» scosse la testa. «E dimmi, oltre al Natale odi pure l’ottimismo?»  
«Più che altro non capisco perché bisogna essere ottimisti, quando si sa bene che la vita non finisce mai di sorprenderti. E il 95% delle volte non è mai in meglio».  
«Credo che la maggior parte delle persone preferisca essere ottimista per non suicidarsi».  
Lo fissai fingendomi seria. «Io non ho mai pensato di suicidarmi, di compiere qualche omicidio sì, però».  
«Ciò non mi sorprende» sorrise.  
Schioccai la lingua, come se fossi stizzita. «E io che pensavo di essere una persona ancora capace di sorprendere gli altri».  
«Sai perché ti ho regalato quel mollettone colorato?» indicò con un cenno della testa la pinza che mi fermava i capelli. «Ho voluto provare a portare un po’ d’arcobaleno sulla tua testa, su quei nuvoloni neri che ti ritrovi sempre addosso».  
«Sei un amore» gli dissi ironicamente, lui rise. Arrivarono le cioccolate.  
«Credi che nevicherà?» mi domandò, rigirando il cucchiaino nella tazza e fissando il cielo fuori dal locale.  
«Forse» mi strinsi nelle spalle. «Non mi piace molto la neve».  
«Come mai?»  
«Andiamo, fa più danni che altro! E poi non si può più circolare…»  
«La neve rallenta il traffico, vero» annuì, «ma copre ogni cosa, portando il letargo e proteggendo tutto in vista di tempi migliori: non si sa mai cosa c’è sotto la neve».  
«Hai ragione, ci potrebbero anche essere dei mostri» assentii bevendo.  
Mi rivolse un sorrisetto sornione. «E sotto la _tua_ neve, invece, cosa c’è? Mostri pure lì?»  
«Forse» scrollai le spalle indifferente, «nessuno che si è avvicinato abbastanza ha mai fatto ritorno».  
Incrociò le braccia al petto. «Parlami del tuo ultimo ex».  
«Uh, argomento interessante!» feci teatrale. «Ci siamo conosciuti in estate e ci siamo lasciati a metà ottobre, ed era cinque anni più grande di me, il che vale a dire che era – rullo di tamburi – _dieci anni_ più grande di te!» conclusi con enfasi.  
«Ventotto anni?» inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cosa ci facevi con un vecchio simile?» ironizzò.  
«Tu, piuttosto, la tua ultima ex?» incalzai.  
«Ci siamo lasciati nove mesi fa, aveva sedici anni».  
«Sedici anni?» ripetei stando al suo gioco. «Cosa ci facevi con una mocciosa simile?» rise inclinando la testa all’indietro: rideva sempre così, e i miei occhi si soffermavano sul suo pomo d’Adamo, ogni volta.  
«Ci siamo conosciuti un sabato qualunque» mi raccontò, «più che altro sono stati la sua migliore amica e il mio migliore amico a volersi conoscere: c’è stato un gioco di sguardi mentre si passeggiava per il corso, si sono agganciati con una scusa e si sono presentati; noi eravamo lì in mezzo e ci siamo conosciuti, solo che fra loro due non ha funzionato, fra noi due sì» sorrise.  
«E se ha funzionato… com’è che poi è finita?»  
«Penso che sia stata una sorta di vampata con poca legna: dopo non è rimasto niente, ci guardavamo in faccia e non sapevamo più nemmeno cosa dirci, e passavamo più tempo con gli amici che da soli».  
«La stessa cosa è successa fra me e il mio ex: l’inizio è stato fantastico, tutto ok e poi… _puff_ , finito. Alla fine ho avuto anche il vago sospetto di essere stata cornificata, ma non mi è andata di scavare a fondo, ho preferito chiudere tutto senza alcuna lite, merce rara di questi tempi».  
«Secondo te perché succedono cose simili?»  
«Non so, forse perché si prova ansia di stare con qualcuno, di non restare da soli, e quindi ogni qualvolta che si trova qualcuno con un minimo di interessi in comune ci si illude subito che è _quello_ il nostro grande amore».  
«E credi che ci sia un modo per non illudersi?»  
«Forse conoscersi meglio prima, o» gesticolai, «lasciar perdere quel che ti dice il cuore, con tutte le sue paure e i suoi sentimentalismi, e ascoltare di più gli istinti, le voglie viscerali di vedere qualcuno e starci insieme, l’impulso di toccarlo continuamente… forse se si seguisse l’istinto si avrebbero più speranze di incontrare l’anima gemella, un proprio simile».  
«Del resto» continuò lui, «quando incontri una persona lo senti subito se scatta qualcosa, anche se magari all’inizio ti fa soltanto scattare i nervi» sorrise, «lo senti che c’è _qualcosa_ , e capisci anche immediatamente che questo qualcosa ti prenderà per mano con forza e ti trascinerà lontano. Non hai scampo quand’è così».  
«Già» mormorai, «non hai scampo…»  
 _Non avevo scampo._  
Lo sguardo mi saettò sull’orologio posto sopra la porta del locale. «Cioccolata finita» annunciai con un sorriso. «Torniamo a casa?»  
«Sì» rispose mestamente.  
Aveva le guance rosse per il freddo, rindossò il giubbotto e io mi dovetti mordere le nocche per non aiutarlo a sistemarsi il colletto.  
 _Volevo mettergli le mani sulle spalle, accarezzargli il viso e infilargli le dita fra i capelli, cavolo!_  
 _Aveva solo diciotto anni, cavolissimo!_  
Mi riaccompagnò al parcheggio di fronte al negozio, dove avevo lasciato la mia auto per salire sulla sua.  
«Allora, ci vediamo?» mi domandò.  
Feci un gran sospiro. «Sì, credo di sì» misi una mano sulla maniglia e feci per scendere, lui si protrasse fulmineo e mi baciò sulla guancia; abbozzai un sorriso e scesi.  
«Ciao, buona serata» gli mormorai.  
«Ciao!»  
Una volta arrivata a casa, entrai in camera mia, mi appoggiai alla porta e quasi mi conficcai le unghie sulla faccia: cosa diavolo stavo facendo? Cosa diamine stavo facendo a Greta?!

 

Una cliente aveva acquistato una mensola di legno non trattato e ci aveva chiesto se per cortesia potevamo verniciarla noi; era per la figlia adolescente, che aveva ordinato che fosse di un’accoppiata di colori assolutamente allegra e vivace: viola e nero. La maggior parte della superficie della mensola avrebbe dovuto essere viola, quindi in quel momento mi trovavo sul retro del negozio con dei vestiti vecchi e in mano una bomboletta spray di smalto di quel colore.  
Spruzzavo con nel petto la strana ansia di coprire alla perfezione tutta la superficie, ero stranamente intestardita a _coprire tutto_. La verità era che pensavo a Samuele, e già da un po’.  
Non tutte le persone sono capaci di condividere una passione o un hobby con qualcun altro senza parlargliene troppo e riuscendo a farlo stare bene in mezzo ad interessi non propri: lui mi aveva portato a fare delle foto, nel suo ambiente e in un posto che gli piaceva, ma ero stata bene, benissimo. E poi la focaccia… dietro a quel trancio c’era molto più che di un semplice spuntino: c’erano tutte le volte che lui un po’ giù di morale era andato in quella rosticceria e aveva preso qualcosa da mangiare, era un suo ricordo, un suo “sapore” di casa che mi aveva servito su un piatto d’argento. Era stato tremendamente carino da parte sua, mi aveva accolto nel suo mondo senza farmelo pesare e io ora lo rivedevo dappertutto.  
 _Volevo vederlo._ Ma non avevo alcun diritto di vederlo, prima di tutto per Greta, poi perché era più piccolo e io avevo bisogno di un uomo e non di un ragazzino, e poi ancora perché… perché… perché comunque avevamo vite diverse, avendo età diverse, no? Non era fattibile e basta. Dovevo _coprire_ qualsiasi pensiero riguardasse lui, dovevo farlo o… mi tremarono le mani.  
 _Volevo vederlo._  
Avevo finito la parte viola; mi tolsi i guanti e presi il cellulare dalla tasca.  
«Ehi, sexy girl!» mi salutò una volta aperta la linea.  
«Stavi studiando, disturbo?»  
«No, dimmi pure» sembrava stranito, il mio tono di voce doveva essere proprio allucinato.  
«Senti» provai a tagliare corto, «siccome l’altra volta tu mi hai portata in un posto… non so, ti andrebbe di venire con me in un posto che conosco io, adesso? Credo che potresti scattare delle belle foto».  
«Quando sei libera?» mi domandò prontamente.  
Guardai l’orologio. «Dammi venti minuti, il tempo di cambiarmi: passa dal negozio».  
«Ok!»  
Chiusi il cellulare e andai nel magazzino a cambiarmi, rindossando i jeans e la maglia blu col logo verde del negozio.  
«Riccardo» lo supplicai, «posso avere un’oretta, per favore…» mi guardò sorpreso.  
«Da quando lavori qui non mi hai mai chiesto un permesso: è successo qualcosa a casa tua?»  
«No, io veramente…» gesticolai. «Devo uscire, per favore» ripetei.  
«Guarda che se ti sta scappando, puoi sempre andare nel nostro bagno, eh? Perché la faccia che hai è quella» ci scherzò su, ma vidi che era preoccupato davvero.  
«Devo vedere Sam» confessai.  
«Ok, tu sei proprio matta» scosse la testa. «E vai così? Con i vestiti da lavoro?»  
Mi guardai: non era la prima volta che incontravo Samuele con quei vestiti, e stranamente la cosa non mi era mai pesata perché… perché lui mi guardava sempre come se fossi bellissima. Mi girò la testa nel constatarlo. Sentii suonare il clacson di Sam.  
«Scappo, a dopo!» lo salutai velocemente.  
Bussai al suo finestrino facendogli cenno di scendere, salimmo sulla mia di auto.  
«Dove mi porti?» mi domandò incuriosito.  
«In un posto magico» risposi sibillina.  
Guidai fino ad arrivare all’ultimo quartiere ancora parzialmente abitato prima dell’aperta campagna, e parcheggiai davanti ad un muretto basso che costeggiava la strada e delimitava un campo con degli alberi spogli. Era il tramonto; i rami secchi si alzavano verso il sole arancione e basso, striato di giallo e contornato di viola – residui del cielo azzurro diurno – le nuvole erano rade e filanti, nuotavano su di un venticello freddo e pungente che arrivando fin dentro alle ossa, alla vista di quel paesaggio, ti faceva pensare “Sì, sta per succedere qualcosa di magico, di strano”.  
Scesi dall’auto e l’invitai a scavalcare con me il muretto.  
«Da ragazzina venivo sempre qui a quest’ora. Sai, non mi piacevo molto, spesso correvo per provare a dimagrire e facevo una tappa qui: guardavo il cielo e pensavo che forse sarebbe capitato qualcosa di bello, forse sarebbe successo qualcosa di magico e… speravo in qualcosa d’impossibile e mi rassegnavo» mi guardai intorno per evitare di guardare lui.  
«È davvero un posto molto bello» commentò guardandosi intorno anche lui; mi sorrise e mi fece cenno di andare più in fondo al campo. «Andiamo?»  
«Sì» annuii, lasciandomi stranamente guidare in un posto mio da lui.  
Lo guardai scattare foto sedendomi su una pietra, poi m’inginocchiai a fissare un paio di coccinelle risalire dell’erbaccia.  
«Hai mai pensato a cosa vorresti fare da grande?» gli chiesi.  
«Sì» fece uno scatto e si voltò verso di me sorridendo sicuro, «vorrei provare ad essere felice».  
«Cosa?» sorrisi a mia volta, «non sogni una professione, un posto dove stare?»  
Si avvicinò a me per scattare una foto alle coccinelle. «Forse realizzare i propri sogni e stare dove si vuole non è cercare la felicità? O forse da adulti ci si impegna così tanto a realizzarsi che ci si dimentica di essere felici?»  
 _Vorrei che tu fossi sempre felice_ , pensai.  
«La seconda, forse».  
«Tu sei felice?»  
«Sono serena» non so perché, ma a quell’affermazione mi diventarono gli occhi lucidi.  
 _Lui era felice, avevo la felicità ad un passo da me, da toccare con mano._  
Mi sorrise. «Sei davvero bella».  
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: feci un gran sospiro per trattenere le lacrime e scattai in piedi in fretta; lui, forse per cavalleria, fece finta di non essersi accorto dei miei lucciconi agli occhi.  
Se non mi fossi alzata subito in piedi, non sarei riuscita a fermarmi: gli avrei accarezzato il viso come se fosse stato acqua per un assetato.  
«Devo tornare a lavoro, adesso» mormorai, rimettendomi un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie.  
«Certo» si rialzò da terra anche lui; gli voltai le spalle e m’incamminai prima di lui. «Miriam?»  
Di rado mi chiamava per nome – il suo tono di voce mi sembrò dolce, basso e caldo – mi sorpresi e mi voltai. Mi scattò una foto.  
«Scemo» lo rimproverai bonariamente, lui rise e mi seguì in macchina.  
Prima di scendere di fronte al negozio, restammo un po’ dentro l’auto.  
«C’è speranza d’incontrarci per Natale o Santo Stefano?» mi chiese.  
«Non saprei» risposi onestamente.  
«Mi piacerebbe incontrarti».  
Distesi le braccia contro il volante e lo fissai assottigliando gli occhi. «Non dirmi che vuoi farmi un regalo di Natale!»  
«No, no» scosse la testa ridendo, «solo mi piacerebbe farti gli auguri di persona!»  
«Ok, allora ti farò sapere: sai» sospirai, «con il periodo di feste, Greta potrebbe essere a casa mia e non vorrei…» sembrò seccato.  
«Ho capito» assentì a testa bassa.  
«Ci sentiamo, va bene?»  
«Va bene» mi scoccò un bacio diverso dagli altri che mi aveva dato prima di quella sera, posandomi una mano sull’altra guancia: fu un contatto tenero e caldo, come un abbraccio accogliente.  
Lo guardai andare via con la propria auto e solo allora mi decisi a scendere dalla mia, chiudendo così quella scena di malavoglia.  
Mi toccai le guance: faceva freddo, io sentivo caldo.

 

Il pomeriggio di Santo Stefano casa mia sarebbe stata libera: vergognandomi come una ladra, mi assicurai che Greta non avesse intenzione di venire da me, e mi misi ai fornelli per preparare un dolce, un tronchetto alla nutella.  
Avevo appena finito di rigare la copertura del tronchetto con una forchetta, mettendoci poi sopra dell’agrifoglio di zucchero, quando Samuele suonò alla porta: corsi ad aprirgli leccandomi le dita.  
Annusò l’aria, incuriosito. «Che cosa hai fatto? Sento profumo di dolci e…» mi fissò le mani, che nascosi prontamente dietro la schiena, ridendo, «hai le mani sporche di cioccolato».  
«Sbagliato, non è cioccolato!» replicai fingendomi altezzosa.  
«Allora che cos’è?» gli feci cenno di seguirmi in cucina. «Wow!» si sorprese vedendo il dolce sul piatto da portata.  
«Non è nulla di che» minimizzai, «la base è semplicissima da fare e la crema è la nutella, già pronta!»  
«L’hai fatto per me?» sbatté più volte le ciglia facendomi gli occhi dolci.  
«No, per tua sorella!» lo presi in giro, prendendo un coltello, piattini e forchette. «Che cos’hai in quella busta?» feci cenno ad una busta gialla piuttosto larga e sottile che aveva in mano.  
«Prima il dolce!» mi esortò a tagliare una fetta nascondendo la busta dietro la schiena.  
«Bambino viziato!» sospirai servendolo; tagliai una fetta anche per me e mi sedetti di fronte a lui. «Allora, come hai passato il Natale?»  
«Tutto a posto: ho ricevuto i soliti cinque euro da parte di mia nonna». Quasi mi andò il boccone di traverso. «Tu?»  
«Regolare, non ho ricevuto neanche un cent bucato!»  
«E a che ora avete finito ieri di pranzare?» domandò a bocca piena, riferendosi all’opulenza dei tipici pranzi natalizi.  
«Se non ricordo male erano le…» ci pensai su, «le tre e mezzo, mi pare».  
«Uh! Io ti batto!» mi puntò ironicamente contro la forchettina. «Erano le quattro in punto, ho ruttato tortellini in brodo fino alle due di notte!» ridemmo.  
«Gli amici li hai visti?»  
Annuì. «Sì, più tardi andremo anche a vedere un film, perché non vien…» ma si fermò in tempo e si schiarì la voce.  
 _No, non potevo venire con lui: sarebbe stato imbarazzante per entrambi._  
«Ma il periodo natalizio è ancora lungo» corresse il tiro, «potremmo andare al cinema insieme, uno di questi giorni!»  
«Perché no?» abbozzai un sorriso di circostanza.  
Si pulì le mani con un tovagliolo e riprese la busta. «E ora… puoi vedere cos’è!» me la consegnò.  
«Sbaglio o avevamo detto niente regali di Natale?» mi accigliai ironicamente mentre l’aprivo.  
Fece spallucce. «Non è un vero e proprio regalo…»  
Erano delle foto.  
La prima era quella che aveva scattato ai nostri piedi: sul momento mi ero chiesta perché mai avesse fatto una cosa così stupida, ma a vedere i nostri piedi adesso – sulla sabbia, con le scarpe diverse così vicine – mi resi conto che era la cosa meno stupida dell’universo. Era qualcosa di sottilmente tenero.  
La seconda era quella che mi aveva scattato al mare, quando era ancora a testa in giù: fissavo l’obietto con un sorriso trattenuto, sornione, mentre lui dall’altra parte della macchina fotografica mi prendeva in giro; avevo i capelli scompigliati, eppure sembravo carina… ero radiosa, nemmeno mettendomi in posa sarei venuta così bene.  
La terza era quella che mi aveva scattato l’altro giorno al tramonto: la luce arancione e viola intorno a me, una mano che portava distrattamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e lo sguardo perso… perso in sua direzione. Perché mi aveva chiamata per nome. Deglutii e passai alla quarta ed ultima stampa.  
Era una macro che ritraeva delle chiocciole su un lavabo di pietra, sullo sfondo c’erano delle foglie verdi gocciolanti. Mi morsi un labbro, avevo gli occhi lucidi: aveva ritratto una scena simile al disegno che una volta avevo fatto, la prima cosa di cui avevamo parlato. Aveva intuito la valenza simbolica che aveva per me quel ricordo, quell’attimo passato con i nonni.  
«Ci ho messo parecchio a trovare in zona una cosa simile» sorrise, «ogni volta che pioveva ero lì pronto con la macchina fotografica e a caccia di lavelli di pietra, però sono soddisfatto, è una bella foto, vero?»  
«Sì» annuii. «Sam…» provai a parlargli.  
«Adesso che ne hai una foto potresti anche provare a disegnarlo di nuovo…» i suoi occhi cercarono i miei.  
«Sam…» deglutii e abbassai lo sguardo.  
«Adesso che…» le sue mani stavano andando sul mio viso, le afferrai e le strinsi chiudendo gli occhi, forse così mi avrebbe fatto meno male, e gliele abbassai tenendole strette fra le mie.  
«No» gli dissi.  
Inspirò a fondo e strinse le labbra. «No?»  
«No» ero ferma.  
La sua delusione mi arrivò così forte che da qualche parte dentro di me mi vidi accasciarmi a terra singhiozzando al posto suo.  
«Perché?!» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Dammi un valido motivo che non sia l’età o Greta!»  
«Greta è un _ottimo_ motivo!»  
«Greta non mi piace, mi piaci tu! Perché devi parlare sempre di lei quando siamo insieme se sai che è fuori discussione?» si stava esasperando.  
«Non ho mai rubato un ragazzo ad un’amica, perché mai dovrei rubarlo alla mia figlioccia?»  
«Non mi stai portando via da lei, sono io che non voglio starci!» si stava facendo duro il suo tono, adesso.  
«E comunque, lo vedi? Stiamo reagendo in modo diverso proprio perché abbiamo età diverse! Tu ti sei impuntato e…»  
«Cazzate! Stavi con Stefano, la stessa differenza d’età, solo che era _lui_ il più grande fra voi due!» e c’era stato un velo d’amarezza e di sarcasmo nella sua voce. «Non vuoi stare con me perché sei _tu_ la più grande, questa volta» scosse la testa amareggiato. «Dimmi quante volte hai pensato alla nostra differenza d’età quando siamo usciti insieme!»  
 _Zero._  
«Dimmelo!» insisté. Non risposi.  
«Sai» continuò, «quando Greta in palestra mi girava intorno e la sentivo parlare di te, c’era un mio compagno di classe che spesso mi diceva “Guarda quella come prova a farsi notare da te, roba da provarci con la madrina, piuttosto!” e io ridevo tutte le volte. Solo che poi ti ho vista, e mi è sembrato un caso assurdo perché… mi sei piaciuta subito, davvero, e io credevo che…» si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto.  
«Sam, mi dispiace…» provai a dire.  
«Ti dispiace _cosa_?!»  
 _Non aver coraggio._  
Provai ad argomentare. «Anche tu poco fa, parlando dei tuoi amici, hai capito che non sarebbe il caso…»  
«Tutte le storie sono fatte di compromessi, potremmo avere anche noi i nostri!»  
«No, mi dispiace, ma no» insistei.  
Sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «No. No. No. Sei solo capace di dire no. Il giorno in cui imparerai a dire di sì, chiamami, eh?» fece sarcastico; riprese il suo giubbotto e uscì in fretta da casa mia.  
Mi si annacquò la vista, scoppiai a piangere in singhiozzi fissando le foto che aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
 _La felicità ad un passo da me, da toccare con mano._  
In nome di tutto il dolore che sentivo in quel momento, mi augurai almeno di averci visto giusto, che davvero fra noi due non fosse una cosa possibile perché troppo diversi.  
O ne sarei morta.

 

La notte di Capodanno la passai seduta su un divanetto nella semioscurità: nell’altra stanza c’erano i miei amici che facevano il trenino mezzi brilli, c’era la musica a tutto volume e delle coppie che si scambiavano il primo bacio dell’anno. Io, tacchi dodici e un vestito elegante e nero nuovo, me ne stavo al buio col cellulare in mano, indecisa se mandargli o meno un SMS di auguri.  
Non lo feci, mi sciolsi i capelli.

 

"She was the one to hold me  
the night  
the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
the world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?"  
 ** _I'm crazy for this girl_ \- Evan and Jaron**  


  
  


Mi mancava, era un chiodo fisso orribile, mi domandai seriamente come mai non ricordassi come fosse stare senza averlo intorno. Ma era un ragazzino, di certo era volubile, quindi forse presto sarebbe stato lui a chiamarmi, io dovevo… dovevo solo aspettare che succedesse qualcosa che smuovesse quella dannata situazione di stasi che si era creata, perché qualcosa sarebbe successa, prima o poi, sicuro.  
L’8 gennaio, dopo quasi due settimane passate nell’oblio, Greta venne a trovarmi al negozio.  
Ero impegnata con dei clienti dentro l’ufficio, la vidi fremente sulla soglia della porta – si stava anche scrocchiando le dita di continuo – e quando finalmente i signori andarono via, entrò e si sedette velocemente sulla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania.  
«Che succede?» le domandai assai preoccupata.  
«Ho una notizia bomba da darti» era seria, quindi mi preoccupai ancora di più: aveva saputo di me e Sam? Mi girò la testa.  
«Dimmi» l’incoraggiai a proseguire.  
Lei scoppiò in un sorriso gioioso. «Io e Samuele ci siamo messi insieme!»  
Smisi di respirare.  
 _Aria_.  
Restai bloccata con la bocca semiaperta.  
 _Aria, dov’era l’aria?_  
Improvvisamente diventai anche cieca.  
 _La luce, dov’era la luce?_  
Qualcosa di necessario non c’era più.  
 _Dov’era Sam?_  
Era con Greta.  
Dopo forse una vita, riuscii a deglutire a stento.  
«E-e… è fantastico» dissi inespressiva. «E com’è successo?» avevo la testa vuota, _completamente_ vuota. _Era uno scherzo, vero?_  
«A Capodanno inaspettatamente mi ha mandato un SMS di auguri a mezzanotte, così io l’ho ricambiato e il giorno dopo l’ho chiamato! Abbiamo parlato un po’, ci siamo dati appuntamento con gli altri ragazzi e… oggi durante la ricreazione di ci siamo messi insieme!» batté le mani entusiasta, le brillavano gli occhi.  
«Sono davvero felice per te» stentai un sorriso, «lo volevi da così tanto…»  
«Sì! Non vedevo l’ora di dirtelo, visto che tu l’hai conosciuto! Non pensi anche tu che insieme stiamo benissimo?»  
 _No, non l’avevo mai pensato, fin dall’inizio._  
«Sì» biascicai.  
«Adesso devo scappare perché ho un appuntamento con lui al centro storico!» si alzò dalla sedia. «Ma ci vediamo presto! Ho tantissime altre cose da raccontarti!» _ma io non volevo sentirne neanche una, di quelle cose, soprattutto se si trattava del loro primo bacio._ «Ciao-ciao!» mi salutò raggiante.  
«Ciao» quasi le mormorai.  
Intravidi Riccardo appoggiato con una spalla allo stipite della porta, sicuramente aveva sentito tutto; entrò e si sedette davanti a me, che tenevo le braccia distese sulla scrivania senza un perché e con lo sguardo assente.  
«Miriam, lo sta facendo per dispetto e forse anche per fare chiodo schiaccia chiodo» mi mormorò, «è un ragazzino, dopo tutto, sta facendo una cazzata senza neanche rendersene conto, perché così facendo farà soffrire anche Greta».  
«Lo so» deglutì assentendo freddamente, «lo sta facendo per provare a farmi stare male» _e ci stava riuscendo benissimo_ , «ma, come dici tu, è un ragazzino: è per questo che ho deciso di non stare con lui, sapevo che avrebbe fatto una cazzata simile, prima o poi. Mi vergogno per lui» annuii un’altra volta e feci per alzarmi dalla sedia.  
«Stai bene?» mi chiese apprensivo.  
«Sto benissimo» bugia. «Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, avrei sete: vado a prendermi un bicchiere d’acqua in magazzino».  
«Sì, certo».  
 _Volevo stare da sola._  
Mi chiusi in magazzino e andai verso il tavolo, mi versai dell’acqua in un bicchiere.  
Chi è che aveva fatto la cazzata più grande? Lui che si era messo con Greta, provando a ferirmi e forse a dimenticarmi, o io che mi ero ostinata a dirgli di no ingannando me stessa e tradendo quello che potevamo essere? Chi era il più coglione dei due? Chi era stato il ragazzino fra noi due?  
La mano intorno al bicchiere mi tremò, piansi silenziosamente senza emettere un solo singhiozzo o concedermi una smorfia di dolore. Respirai a fondo e mi asciugai rapidamente le lacrime col dorso della mano. Non era vero che mi vergognavo per lui – forse un pochino sì, ma non più di tanto – la maggior parte del mio dolore era condensata in una sola piccola cosa: non poteva essere più mio, adesso.  
Bevvi l’acqua, respirai ancora una volta più a fondo e poi provai a tornare a lavorare. Tentando di ricordarmi com’era tutto prima d’incontrare Sam.

 

Il mondo, che prima era un posto bruttissimo, diventò un posto _orrendo_.  
Non c’era coppia che io guardassi senza rivedere in loro qualcosa di Greta e Sam, avrei voluto con tutta me stessa che quel momento di merda passasse in fretta, che qualcuno mi togliesse dalla testa con forza tutti i miei pensieri riguardo Samuele. Vivere era come annegare più a fondo ogni giorno, e in un abisso senza luce.  
Nonostante tutto, avevo fiducia nel futuro, mi dicevo che in qualche modo ce l’avrei fatta – ce l’avevo sempre fatta, del resto – quello era solo un brutto periodo come altri e niente in questa vita è eterno, quindi sarebbe bastato stringere i denti e focalizzare soltanto l’idea che presto o tardi avrei dimenticato tutto. Sarei andata oltre.  
 _Sì, presto o tardi._  
Un pomeriggio mamma preparò del pane fatto in casa e insisté nel mandarmi a casa di Greta per portarne un po’ a lei e i suoi genitori. Da dopo la notizia bomba ero stata restia ad incontrare la mia figlioccia, perché _avevo paura_ di cosa potesse raccontarmi: io non volevo sentire una sola parola a proposito di loro due insieme. Inoltre, vederla felice per Samuele mi faceva sentire oltremodo colpevole.  
Non trovai un modo per far desistere mia madre, così, mio malgrado, mi recai in macchina a casa di Greta, prima di andare a lavoro.  
La mia idea era quella di consegnare il pane e defilarmi subito con la scusa di dover arrivare un po’ prima del solito al negozio, ma Greta, felice di vedermi, mi prese a braccetto trascinandomi in camera sua.  
Mi sedetti alla sua scrivania mentre lei continuava a sparpagliare sul letto dei vestiti, indecisa su cosa mettersi per l’appuntamento con Samuele: lui stava per arrivare, io _dovevo_ andarmene.  
Annuii con veemenza a tutte le cose che mi disse, provando ad ascoltarla sul serio il meno possibile, ma… _lei e Sam, Sam e lei_ , non ce la facevo, era un momento orribile che invece di finire continuava ad allungarsi, e tutte le volte che provavo ad alzarmi dalla sedia lei mi ci spingeva a sedermi di nuovo ridendo.  
«Non ci vediamo quasi mai, da quando lavori! Su resta ancora un altro po’! Tanto a momenti andrò via, passerà Sam a prendermi!»  
 _Sam._ Mi aveva detto che soltanto io lo chiamavo così, gliel’aveva detto lui di chiamarlo così? Non glielo chiesi.  
«E poi…» si sedette davanti a me con aria cospiratoria e un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, «mi ha anche detto che è vergine! Vergine come me, capisci?! Non sarebbe fantastico fare la prima volta insieme? È raro incontrare un ragazzo della mia età che sia ancora vergine!»  
Mi mancò ancora una volta l’aria.  
«Tesoro, non pensi che sia troppo presto per pensare a certe cose? State insieme da neanche un mese…» provai a frenarla.  
Lei s’imbronciò. «Ma sono mesi che io gli muoio dietro! Adesso è tutto così perfetto e io… lo voglio».  
 _Lo volevo anch’io._  
«Sì, ma…» sentimmo suonare un clacson, lo riconobbi subito: era quello dell’auto di Samuele.  
«È arrivato!» si entusiasmò. «Scendiamo!» mi afferrò per un braccio e quasi mi trascinò letteralmente giù per le scale, all’ingresso.  
Lo rividi dopo settimane, in piedi davanti alla sua auto.  
Non lo ricordavo così bello.  
Non lo ricordavo così lontano da me.  
Greta corse a buttargli le braccia al collo per salutarlo baciandolo sulla bocca e io istintivamente mi portai una mano al cuore, abbassando lo sguardo. Dopo che si baciarono a lungo, il suo sguardo incontrò il mio: non c’era sfida o rancore nei suoi occhi, solo qualcosa d’indecifrabile simile al dolore e al senso di colpa, non so se per Greta, per me o per tutto. O per se stesso, magari.  
Vidi Greta abbracciarlo e coprirgli il mento di piccoli baci sorridendo, io mi sentii uno schifo di persona e compresi che mi sarei messa ad urlare e a prendere a schiaffi entrambi, se non fossi andata via subito.  
«Ciao» mi salutò flebilmente lui, da dietro la spalla di Greta.  
«Ciao» ricambiai in un sussurro. «Io devo andare a lavoro, adesso».  
«Ok» sorrise la mia figlioccia, «ma promettimi che ci rivedremo presto!»  
«Sì, ok» dissi con un filo di voce. Salutai velocemente tutti, senza avvicinarmi troppo a loro, e andai subito via, di corsa.  
Trovai il negozio aperto da poco, non c’era nessuno; non salutai nemmeno Riccardo alla cassa, andai a rinchiudermi nell’ufficio in cartongesso chiudendo bene la porta e le veneziane della finestra che dava sul negozio.  
Scoppiai a piangere singhiozzando, con la testa ancora vuota: non sapevo che pensare, non sapevo nemmeno se mi era _lecito_ pensare certe cose nei confronti di quei due assieme. A dirla tutta, avevo voglia di smettere totalmente di pensare, almeno così non ci sarebbe più stato Sam nella mia testa.  
Riccardo bussò lievemente alla porta, non ricevette risposta ma entrò lo stesso; si sedette davanti a me, alla scrivania. Non parlò, aspettò che fossi io a farlo, se ne avessi avuto voglia. Di solito non parlavo mai in questi casi, non mi sfogavo mai con qualcuno, ma ero in balia di una tempesta di emozioni contrastanti, di cose che non avevo mai provato, e non ce la facevo… perché mi ero detta solo bugie fino a quel momento: io stavolta non ce l’avrei fatta.  
«Sono una persona orribile, Ricky, sono un mostro!» sputai fuori fra le lacrime.  
«Non lo sei» mi rassicurò scuotendo la testa.  
«Sì che lo sono, invece! Li ho visti insieme, Greta e Sam, li ho visti baciarsi, e ho desiderato con tutta me stessa che si lasciassero! Sono un mostro, Ricky, voglio il ragazzo della mia figlioccia, mi sono sentita invidiosa di lei e avrei voluto strapparglielo dalle braccia! Ma è solo una ragazzina, sono _entrambi_ dei _ragazzini_!»  
«E lui è l’ _uomo_ per cui hai perso la testa» sottolineò.  
«Sono senza cuore! In vita mia non sono riuscita a piangere neanche quando sono morti i miei nonni, pur volendolo, e ora sto piangendo per lui! Sto piangendo fino a farmi venire il mal di testa, passo le notti insonne pensandolo! Non piango per i miei cari e adesso sto piangendo per il ragazzino che vorrei rubare alla mia figlioccia! Sono un mostro senza cuore!»  
«Stai piangendo per il tuo uomo».  
«Non è mio» scossi la testa singhiozzando.  
«È _sempre_ stato tuo, fin dall’inizio. Credo che lo sia ancora…»  
«Lui mi ha… mi ha _sciolto_ , non c’è nemmeno stato bisogno di aprirgli la mia porta o che lui mi chiedesse di poter entrare… non ci sono nemmeno mai state porte fra di noi! Avrei tanto voluto toccarlo, avrei tanto voluto farlo, ma mi sono sempre trattenuta per non illuderlo e non illuderci, e oggi l’ho visto baciare un’altra e io…» mi fissai le mani tremanti, scoppiai di nuovo a piangere. «Chi cazzo è? Chi cazzo è lui per ridurmi così?!»  
«È l’uomo che ami» rispose lui per me; scossi la testa esasperata.  
«No, Ricky, io… io… Cristo, come sono ridotta male! Fino all’altro giorno ascoltavo _This is Halloween_ in pieno periodo natalizio, e adesso cosa farò? Mi metterò a cantare _All by myself_ di Celine Dion piangendo disperata?!»  
«No» rise scuotendo la testa e prendendo le mie mani fra le sue, «credo piuttosto che andrai dritta a riprenderti il tuo uomo».  
«Oh, no!» sospirai sarcastica.  
«Oh, sì, invece! Hai altre soluzioni? Avete già fatto entrambi abbastanza cazzate, meglio fermarvi qui, no?»  
Mi asciugai gli occhi col dorso della mano, fissando il soffitto.  
«Devi riprendertelo, Miriam» insisté, «tu lo hai allontanato, tu devi riavvicinarlo» sentimmo entrare dei clienti entrare nel negozio. «Vado io» mi rassicurò alzandosi.  
Restai nell’ufficio da sola per non so quanto, fissando un punto indefinito del soffitto girellando lentamente con la sedia e tirando su col naso di tanto in tanto, fino a quando non mi decisi. Presi il cellulare e inviai una SMS.  
“Ti prego, ho bisogno di parlarti. Ti aspetto domani alla stessa ora e allo stesso posto dove hai scattato le foto al mare con me.” 

  
  


"Right now  
face to face  
all my fears  
pushed aside.  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
with you."  
 ** _I'm crazy for this girl_ \- Evan and Jaron**  


  
  


Gli avevo dato di proposito un giorno di tempo per dargli modo di pensarci a mentre fredda, e avevo scelto quel posto perché credevo che fosse stato lì che entrambi più o meno ne avessimo preso coscienza: fra noi due avrebbe potuto funzionare.  
Il mare era agitato, ma nonostante ciò me ne stavo seduta su un muretto con lo sguardo fisso sulle onde, sperando di sentire prima o poi la sua auto arrivare.  
Fu un’attesa estenuante, lacerante, contai i minuti e quando fui sull’orlo di _azzardarmi_ a credere sul serio che non sarebbe venuto, cominciai anche a contare i secondi. Poi sentii finalmente delle ruote di un’auto stridere contro la sabbia, mi voltai e vidi la sua auto: dovetti trattenermi dal correre verso di lui e baciarlo.  
Mi alzai dal muretto e andai verso le mura alte della costruzione, in modo da non essere visti dai passanti mentre parlavamo, e lui venne verso di me con le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Aveva l’aria ferita, _eravamo entrambi feriti_.  
«Come mai volevi vedermi?» esordì.  
«Voglio parlarti».  
«Me l’hai già detto» le nostri voci erano dei mormorii stanchi.  
«Ti sei messo con Greta soltanto per farmi un dispetto? Non è stata una grande idea, nei suoi confronti…» non lo dissi con tono accusatorio o amaro, rassegnato semmai.  
Strinse gli occhi, pentito. «Mi dispiace, mi sono reso conto della portata della cazzata solo troppo tardi…»  
«E ci sei riuscito: non è stata una grande idea, ma mi hai fatto male, malissimo» strinsi le braccia al petto e strinsi anche le labbra: avevo gli occhi lucidi.  
«Io… io…» incespicò. «Perché mi hai cercato? Cosa vuoi da me, adesso?» sembrava stanco e esasperato.  
Inspirai a fondo e puntai gli occhi nei suoi, infischiandomi del fatto che stessi iniziando a piangere come un’idiota.  
«Sono qui per riprendermi il _mio uomo_ » lo vidi trattenere il respiro, sopraffatto; sorrisi ironica fra le lacrime. «Te lo ricordi tutto quel discorso sulla neve, di cosa può nascondere sotto? Beh, mi sa che è una vita che cammino sulla neve, provando a nascondere _cose_ , e forse finora ho nascosto anche dei mostri considerando gli istinti che ho sentito quando ti ho visto baciare la mia figlioccia. Io non dovrei nemmeno pensare delle cose simili su di lei e su di te, ma non ce la faccio: è più forte di me. Prima d’incontrarti, c’erano un sacco di cose che tenevo nascoste, dei modi di essere che non rivelavo, dei… dei…» balbettai. «Tu sei entrato nella mia vita senza farmi male, sei andato oltre la neve e ne sei pure uscito vivo!» risi isterica. «Io sto bene con te, e per quanto mi possa fare un male del diavolo scoprire il fianco per la prima volta nella mia vita, io sono qui per chiederti perdono per averti allontanato e per chiederti di essere il mio uomo» strinsi le labbra trattenendo le lacrime, inutilmente. «Ti prego, dimmi che non è troppo tardi, perché penso che potrei morirne».  
«Tu mi perdoni per quello che ho fatto?» deglutì; non riuscendo a trovare la voce, gli risposi annuendo. Lui scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi. «Ti avevo detto di chiamarmi, se avessi imparato a dire di sì, voglio sentirtelo dire: mi vuoi?» e ripeté le mie parole. «Ti prego, dimmi di sì, perché penso che potrei morirne anch’io».  
«Sì» riuscii malamente a dire; le sue braccia corsero a stringermi forte, e contro il suo petto fu più facile dirlo ancora. «Sì» singhiozzai, «credo di essere innamorata di te». Lui sbuffò un sorriso.  
«Questo lo sapevo ancor prima che tu stessa lo capissi da sola!»  
«Non lasciarmi scappare mai più!» piagnucolai contro la sua spalla.  
«Non lo farò» e il suo tono deciso e sicuro mi calmò.  
Mi strinse più forte e sentii le sue labbra baciarmi ripetutamente la guancia, mi voltai per cercare la sua bocca e finalmente ci baciammo.  
Non avrei mai voluto separarmi dalle sue labbra, l’emozione di poter lasciare le mie mani libere di accarezzargli il volto e i capelli fu talmente bella da essere accecante; toccargli le spalle e sentire dentro di me che lui sarebbe stato sempre il mio appoggio sicuro fu qualcosa di totalizzante, sentire le sue mani stringersi sui miei fianchi e capire che avrei fatto di tutto per essere anch’io un appoggio sicuro per lui fu semplicemente un’emozione perfetta.  
 _Insieme eravamo davvero perfetti._  
Sentii la sua bocca sul mio collo e chiusi gli occhi desiderando fortemente che non si fermasse; iniziò a piovere a catinelle e ci fermammo guardandoci negli occhi e ridendo scioccamente di noi stessi bagnati.  
«Vieni!» mi prese per mano e ci rifugiammo dentro la sua auto. Mi strinse a sé e io sorrisi mordendomi un labbro e poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Perché ho la vaga impressione che tu voglia farlo qui, in un’auto e con la pioggia che ci assorda battendo sulla carrozzeria?» gli mormorai contro le labbra.  
Lui rise. «Non sarebbe romantico?» ironizzò. «Siamo pure sul mare e l’auto è nascosta!»  
«Ma siamo in macchina» puntualizzai.  
«Ti voglio» me lo disse all’orecchio.  
«È la tua prima volta» insistei.  
«Sono pazzo di te in modi che non puoi neanche immaginare».  
Risi agitata. «E vuoi proprio mostrarmeli adesso, questi modi?» mi prese il viso fra le mani.  
«Sì».  
«Si?» lo guardai negli occhi, ma non vidi traccia d’incertezza.  
«Sì» mi baciò per mettermi a tacere.  
Credo che fu proprio quel giorno che compresi davvero cos’è la tenerezza: fu tutto quello che mi diede, furono le sue mani tremanti e poi sicure, furono i suoi occhi che cercavano i miei prima di ogni movimento, fu la dolcezza di ogni bacio e la tenue sensualità di ogni carezza. Fu tutto ciò che riuscimmo ad essere insieme, e l’affetto fu ciò che mi riempii il cuore e l’animo ogni volta che ad ogni bacio sentii il suo sapore.  
Ero affetta da lui, e lui era affetto da me, e insieme avremmo affrontato ogni compromesso che ci aspettava.

 

Non saremmo mai riusciti a nascondere la nostra storia a lungo a Greta, così decidemmo di dirglielo insieme. Fui io a parlarle, lei ci guardò duramente in faccia, urlò che le facevamo schifo e scappò via.  
Non ci ha parlato per più di sei mesi.  
Sam dopo provò più volte a parlarle, dicendole che semmai la colpa era sua, che era stato lui ad ingannarla e a comportarsi malissimo, e che comunque fossero andate le cose, lui avrebbe sempre scelto me: non ero stata io a portarglielo via. Tornammo a parlare, ma tuttora i nostri rapporti non sono più come prima, sono cordiali ma abbastanza freddi. Non la biasimo, ad esser sinceri.

Nell’estate fra il suo diploma e la sua immatricolazione all’università, Samuele venne a lavorare part-time al negozio; Riccardo ci chiese soltanto di non pomiciare fra gli scaffali, ma più che altro ci pizzicammo tutto il tempo in modo ironico, perché mi rubava spesso il mollettone per i capelli, scappando via.  
Ogni volta che lo vedevo andar via fra gli scaffali ridendo, pensavo che io per quel sorriso avrei anche ucciso.  
E lo penso tuttora: mi sono scoperta abbastanza possessiva, specie con un fidanzato più giovane da difendere dalle grinfie di molte mocciose.  
Poi Sam continuò gli studi e io ripresi a disegnare e a dipingere: adesso al negozio offriamo anche dei servizi personalizzati da me.

Ogni volta che Samuele mi sorride e mi stringe a sé posando le mani sui miei fianchi, io non posso fare a meno di sorridergli a mia volta, totalmente presa dalla continua scoperta di noi e di me stessa attraverso lui. Prima d’incontrare Sam avevo vissuto camminando lungo un viale su cui c’era l’inverno, certo non un inverno rigido e assai triste, ma un inverno nevoso atto a coprire i miei punti deboli e tutto ciò che avevo paura potesse far male a me stessa e agli altri – come i miei istinti; era un inverno che mi stava preservando, era un’autodifesa, e adesso che Sam con i suoi passi ha sciolto tutto e riesco ad essere me stessa completamente, ho capito che in fondo le cose che ci fanno più paura sono le verità sui nostri sentimenti, perché sono quelle più impietose: ti spiazzano senza troppi complimenti.  
Io, fortunatamente, ho saputo reggere il colpo, e anche se nella mia vita dovessi imbattermi di nuovo in un viale invernale su cui camminare, non avrei più paura: c’è chi mi aiuterà a sciogliere la neve, adesso, e credo proprio che ci sarà sempre. 

  
  


**Fine**

  
  


  
**(Immancabili) Note finali:** storia finita alle 20,53 del 16 maggio 2010, vediamo se stanotte la posto *mumble*  
\- Questa storia può fregiarsi della colonna sonora di Evan e Jaron (dimenticatissimi) ovvero dell’usatissima _I’m crazy for this girl_.  
\- Ho recentemente scoperto la gioia di avere una sedia per PC con le ruote e girevole, credo che da questa storia si noti.  
\- This is rucola and this is brugola. Non confondetele, eh? XD  
\- Non avete presente _This is Halloween_ da _The Nightmare Before Christmas_? Eccovela qua in inglese, e qui in italiano. Miriam ha ovviamente la versione inglese.  
\- Il tronchetto alla nutella lo amo, lo so fare, se volete cerco la ricetta – non me la ricordo più – e ve la passo.  
\- _All by myself_ è una canzone che molte eroine di commedie romantiche cantano in momenti del genere nei film XD Se volete, potete ascoltarla qui.  
\- Riccardo è un amico puccioso, da notare che solo all’inizio definisce Sam moccioso/ragazzino :D  
\- Le similitudini con [_Autumn Road_](%5C%22viewstory.php?id=62%5C%22) sono moltissime, alla fine, tra l’altro Sam/Ben l’ho fatto di proposito :D  
\- Vicino casa mia c’è un negozio di fai da te da cui vado spesso, essendo un’amante del fai da te: mi ci perderei fra quei scaffali.  
\- Alla fine eccola qua la storia che avrei voluto scrivere da tanto XD e devo dire che sono anche abbastanza soddisfatta *annuisce*  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra. 


End file.
